Costume
by monko25
Summary: ShanexMitchie. "What are you being for Halloween?" Shane and Mitchie try pick out Shane's Halloween costume...and form a new relationship.


'Tis an early Halloween One-shot! This is a new kind of writing by me since it's all dialogue. I like this style better 'cause it leaves the readers to go wild with their imaginations! So have fun reading!

Summary: ShanexMitchie. "What are you being for Halloween?" Shane and Mitchie try pick out Shane's Halloween costume...and form a new relationship.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize in this story.

* * *

**Costume**

"Wow. You look ridiculous..."

"Ah! Mitchie! Just the girl I wanted to see!"

"O..kay...What do you need?"

"I need help with this."

"What exactly is 'this'...?"

"Uh...my Halloween costume...?"

"..."

"...What?"

"..."

"What is it?"

"..."

"Why are you staring at me like that? Is something on my face?"

"..."

"Mitchi--"

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"WHAT!"

"You call that a costume?! That looks like my cat came in and threw up on you!"

"You don't have a cat."

"Well, if I had a cat, it looked like it threw up on you."

"Whatever. If it's so bad, then help me make a new one."

"Haha...Okay, okay...Just let me think of some ideas."

"Like what?"

"I dunno. Uh...how about...a firefighter?"

"What am I, four?"

"Geeze...no need to snap at me, pop star."

"Rock star. Another idea?"

"I'll stick with pop star. How about, the Joker."

"Nah...I don't think so. Why would I want to cover this beautiful face with face paint?"

"..."

"Ow! What was that for!"

"For being to conceited. So how's about a Miami Vice cop?"

"Gay...better ideas, Torres."

"I don't see you helping Gray!"

"Okay, okay...How about...Borat!"

"...okay, that was gayer than my idea."

"No it's not!"

"Shane! Look at that! It's nasty on so many levels! And need I remind you, there are going to be children present."

"Fine, fine...Hey! What the hell are you doing!"

"Oh quit it, pop star! I'm just looking for something."

"And this something so happens to be in my living room?"

"Yeah, now move."

"What happened to the nice Mitchie?"

"She changed once she started hanging out with this jerk here."

"Ouch. For your information...I'm not a jerk anymore. But someone is starting to act like one."

"Ha-ha...that was sarcasm if you couldn't tell."

"You're starting to act like Caitlyn."

"Well, I have been talking to her when I'm not talking to you."

"Oh! So you're two-timing us! How could you, Mitch!"

"Shut up! Ah ha! There it is!"

"Your necklace?"

"Yeah, I lost it yesterday when someone pushed Jason into me making me fall on my butt and causing me to lose my necklace. AND said person laughed hard at my pain."

"It was funny..."

"Whatever. Do you still need me here? 'Cause I'm leaving."

"No! Stay! I need your help!"

"...Fine."

"Good. now help me get out of this stupid thing."

"Ha! No way, pop star!"

"Ugh! And for the last time: stop calling me POP STAR! It's rock star!"

"Hey! That's a good idea! You should be a rock star for Halloween!"

"Ha-ha-ha. Very funny..."

"Yeah, I know...Do you need help?"

"No. Not at all, Mitch. That's why I'm struggling to get this off of me."

"Oh, well in that case..."

"Mitchie!"

"Okay, okay. Geeze no need to get your granny panties in a bunch."

"What?"

"Dunno. I always wanted to say that."

"O...kay..."

"There. Uh...nice boxers pop star..."

"Don't I look great in them... Wait, are you blushing?"

"Wha? No! Why would I blush!"

"Ooh...you think I'm hot, don't you?"

"Psh...no..."

"Then why are you looking away?"

"Uh...'cause, I think I dropped a bracelet?"

"Ha. Nice try, but you're not wearing any bracelets. Just admit it."

"Ha, never."

"Mitch-ie!"

"Sha-ne!"

"What are you being for Halloween?"

"Huh?...Oh, I never thought of that."

"You never thought of that when you're hosting a Halloween party at your house."

"Maybe I could be you. But then again, I don't want to scare the little children away."

"Wow, you're nice."

"Who said I was nice?"

"Well...you're Mitchie. You're supposed to me nice."

"Well, you're Shane. You're supposed to be a jerk. But you're not. Anymore. Much."

"Hey! That's offensive! I am not a jerk at all!"

"Sure..."

"...So thought of any ideas yet?"

"Ooh! How about this!"

"Ketchup and mustard costumes?"

"Yeah! We could go as, me ketchup, and you mustard!"

"Hey! Why do you get to be ketchup!"

"Well too bad! I hate mustard. So you be mustard."

"Well! Then I won't do that!"

"Fine, party pooper."

"Why would I want to be a condiment anyway? That's stupid!"

"No it's not. I think it's funny!"

"Funny is Borat!"

"No, Borat is sick and gross and just...ugh!"

"You're just hiding the fact that you think his chest hair is sexy, Mitch."

"Ewwww. It think I just threw up in my mouth..."

"Haha."

"Put some pants on pop star. We wouldn't want to give any ideas to the neighbors, especially when the shades are wide open."

"Wha? AH!"

"HAHAHA!"

"Shut up!"

"Haha, no. That was great!"

"No it wasn't!"

"Okay, okay, it wasn't...much."

"..."

"Shane?"

"..."

"Maybe you could be that firefighter since you're acting four!"

"..."

"Fine. Then I'm leaving."

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

"Stay?"

"I...fine. You know I said 'fine' like three times already."

"But I'm worth it, right?"

"Haha, yeah, yeah, you're worth it."

"Good."

"...What are you doing?"

"Looking for something."

"Okay, why does it feel like déjà vu?"

"Because it is?"

"O..kay...what's this?"

"Open it up. It's an idea I had for a Halloween costume, but I wanted to run the idea to you first."

"..."

"Well..?"

"...Shane..."

"Okay, great now I feel like a loser. I knew that this was stupid! Nate and his bright ideas! He said it was the perfect way to ask someone out during Halloween and that--"

"..."

"Uh, wow...uh..."

"Um...sorry...You weren't shutting up and...sorry."

"No. It's...uh, fine.."

"So, n-now what?"

"Well, now I wanna ask you about that costume idea? Should I do it?"

"What costume idea?"

"The one on the paper, silly."

"Well...I dunno..."

"That grin on your face is defiantly telling me a yes."

"Haha. Of course Shane. I think it's a great idea."

"YES!"

"Haha! Stop! You look crazy!"

"I have the best Halloween costume ever!"

"Why is that pop star?"

"Because I'm going as Mitchie Torres's Boyfriend."

"Okay. I guess I'll be going as Shane Gray's Girlfriend."

"I wouldn't want any other person to have that costume."

"I don't think so pop star. No one is allowed to have that costume."

"Yeah, and no one's allowed to have my costume. And it's rock star if I forgot to mention."

"Nope. You'll always me my pop star."

"If I'm yours, then you could call me that."

* * *

This was fun and random! Woo! And the ending was cheesy. I love it. Haha. So tell me what you think!

Je ne!

Monko25

:3


End file.
